


Bedroom problems

by Tudun



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bedroom problems

The small room was dim. Quietly humming companion bots flocked together in the corner as if they were planning a plot. The atmosphere was drowsy, promising peace and tranquility. Except for one thing.

"We need a bigger bed" - said Alt firmly.

"Why?" - murmured sleepy Drifter from the other side of the bed. "We fit well here."

Alt felt how close she was to fall off in case any of them rolled over in sleep, and it discouraged her from drifting off. She managed to balance at the very edge of the bed, but her patience was coming to an end. Moreover, Drifter was often too close to fall off the other side and several times Alt had to grip him to prevent from tumbling.

"Guardian?" - Alt slowly raised her head, trying to understand if he was asleep. Guardian was lying in the middle of the bed, so he might not worry about falling off.

"Hmm?" - The Guardian has almost fallen into a slumber again, but was able to summon some strength to answer. "A bigger bed? Why?"

"Here's why" - answered Alt and leaned closer to the Guardian, shifting him slightly. This moment Drifter made a surprised noise from the other side of Guardian and would probably fall if they both didn't grasped him to pull back.

For a while they laid in silence clutching one another and wide awake.

Drifter adjusted the blanket carefully and broke the silence.

"How about sleeping on a floor?"


End file.
